Daniel's Deliverance
by spacegypsy1
Summary: After reading the spoilers for Continuum this little bit of angst popped into my head in the middle of the night. My take on what could have happened. no S P O I L E R S for the real Continuum!


Author: Spacegypsy1

Rating: pg-13

Category: Angst/Romance Season:

Post 10- Continuum

Featured Character(s): Daniel, Vala, Teal'c, Sam, Mitchell, Ba'alPairings: Daniel Vala sorta

**WARNINGS: NOT REAL Continuum S P O I L E R S! Written after reading the spoilers before it came out.**

**Synopsis: Written May 2007 After reading the spoilers for Continuum this little bit of angst popped into my head in the middle of the night. In this timeline Sam, Cam, and Daniel are trapped in Antarctica and they know Vala and Teal'c were taken by Ba'al.**

**-0o0-**

How in God's name had it happened again? He never saw it coming. Not falling in love with Vala, not having her taken as a Goa'uld host. Daniel was distraught, inconsolable. Like a caged, rabid animal he paced. "I'm leaving now."

"Jackson, there's no way to get to them with out takin' some time, just about everything is gone." Mitchell watched him pace.

"We have our weapons, the cache of things brought back with us." Daniel's face was a mask of hatred and hurt.

Sam shook her head, "Daniel there's little here to help us," she gestured at the pile of Tok'ra items they'd found on the mission. "Some of the modified version of the chemical from the Reol that you used as a Lo'taur, two more zats, a Tok'ra healing device, that's about it."

Daniel studied the pile. "None of the symbiote poison?"

"No, but that would kill Teal'c and Vala." Sam watched Daniel.

"Better than what they are going through now." Daniel said with malice, "and there's the gate here in Antarctica."

"You're crazy if you think you can get it up and running on your own, be patient, we'll work this out." Cam tried to keep his own fear out of his voice.

"Patient!" Daniel raged in anger, "I'm going, Mitchell. You can plan all you want. I'm going now."

"We're all going, Daniel, but we have to plan." Sam tried to reach out for him, but he turned away from her effort to comfort him.

"I have a plan… I'm going and I'm not stopping till I find her... them." His eyes, moist with tears of wrath, seemed to spit fire and determination clear across the room.

"Jackson… Daniel, give us two more days. Please, ya gotta know this is gonna take some serious planning. Just two days?" Mitchell pleaded.

Daniel sat dejected in a chair across from Sam. Mitchell squeezed his shoulder in friendship and gratitude.

"Get some rest. Please. You haven't slept in over twenty four hours, Daniel. You won't be any help to them if you're exhausted. We all have to rest." Sam looked from Daniel to Mitchell.

Mitchell nodded, knowing she was right. But how could he rest? How could any of them rest knowing what Ba'al had done? Just the thought of Vala hosted again to Qetesh, and Teal'c taken for first prime was sickening. He knew Jackson's history, knew everything he'd gone through with his wife, Sha're, and now he faced it again. God, what a horrifying mess! No one to back them up, no Stargate program. They'd entered without Teal'c and Vala and to a present that had not existed when they left. They were on their own. Jackson was a nightmare waiting to happen. Sam had nothing to work with; no programs developed over ten years with which to launch their attack. It would take a lot longer than two days, and he knew it.

Mitchell rubbed his face in anguish, patted Sam's hand, "I'm gonna try to get some sleep. You do the same." He took a quick glance at Daniel who crawled onto the cot in the room they shared at McMurdo Station.

"I'm worried about Daniel." Sam whispered.

"Me too. Nothing he can do right now, and he knows it. We'll be fine. We'll work this out. We have to."

Sam woke at 0400, sitting up in the bed. Turning on the bedside lamp she looked around the room. "Cam!"

Mitchell shot straight up, wide awake and fully clothed. "What?"

"Daniel's gone."

-0o0-

Completely clothed in black Daniel skulked around the halls of the mothership. He adjusted the Tok'ra ring with the chemical he would use on Vala. He had a plan. Most likely one that would end in his death. He relished the thought of death compared to the hellish nightmare of losing another woman he loved to the Goa'uld. He would kill her himself with his own hands if he thought he could. Rip the symbiote from her body. If this worked, if he could get close to her he would try to free her, but he knew killing her would be his only option. He would be left to die at the hands of Teal'c most likely. Shuddering in distaste he could think of no other way.

The Queen Qetesh stood in all her glory, beautiful beyond belief. She turned, frowned ever so slightly and raised the hand device towards him.

Daniel caught her arm, pierced her with the ring. "My Queen. It is I, your slave, your lover. I have come as you requested."

Her eyes glowed as a wicked smile spread across her red lips. "So you have, my love." Qetesh ran a hand along his cheek, down his throat. She kissed him.

Daniel closed his eyes. He felt sickened. Knowing instantly that he could not kill her. He let her undress him, slowly. Fighting the need to participate, he let it happen. Let her love him in her immoral sick way.

Before she left her bed, Qetesh ran her hand across his face, almost lovingly, then activated the hand device, "Come to me in Ba'al's quarters when you dress. I have need of you."

Dressing quickly he complied to her wish, feeling weak and disoriented. She may have believed he was her lover, but she knew him, knew who he was and knew he had come to kill her. He saw it her eyes, the calculating looks. She was no longer Vala; he no longer cared.

When Daniel entered Ba'al's chambers Qetesh stood over the body of the Goa'uld, laying in a pool of blood, both throat and belly slit. In her hand, Ba'al's symbiote.

Teal'c entered the chamber moments later, looked at his queen who stroked the arm of the Tau'ri; saw the body upon the bed. His gaze went back to Qetesh, then to DanielJackson whose eyes glowed. Teal'c bowed, "My lord Ba'al, how may I serve you?"

END


End file.
